Et le chaos régnera de nouveau
by InNominePater
Summary: Ils estiment qu'ils ne méritent plus la vie, et à ceux qui s'accrochent désespérément à leur misérable existence, ils leur proposent un fallacieux marché : celui-ci ne fera que retarder leur mort... Qui pourra les sauver ?
1. I Un nouveau départ

**Et le Chaos régnera de nouveau...**

_Chante ô Muse l'histoire d'un rejeton des Dieux qui, n'ayant comme seules armes,_

_la vaillance et le courage,_

_Chante, comment il parvint à anéantir la velléité maléfique de divinités tyranniques,_

_Chante, enfin, comment il amena l'Humanité à s'extraire du joug cruel des Olympiens._

La Grèce, cet endroit si paisible et si agréable naguère, est en proie à de terribles tourments. Pas une seule cité n'échappe à la colère divine, pas un seul homme n'est exempt du châtiment des dieux . Certes, certaines cités sont relativement protégées : les punitions qui leur sont affligées sont plus supportables que pour d'autres, les dieux plus enclins à retenir leur haine farouche. Thèbes, dont la notoriété ne fait plus de doutes, est l'une des cités que l'on peut considérer comme bienheureuses : les dieux ne demandent qu'un "simple" sacrifice de cent boeufs, et de deux jeunes gens de bonne famille, à chaque solstice ; en contrepartie, les dieux épargnent les Thébains.

Mais cette soumission n'est pas au goût de tous : les autres Grecs crient à la trahison, à la couardise, et disent des Thébains qu'ils sont des hommes faibles, et des suppôts des Olympiens, indignes de leur fondateur Cadmos. Le coût de cette paix leur fait horreur, cette liberté sacrifiée les dégoûte. De leur côté, les Thébains clament leur innocence, tentent de raisonner leurs semblables de l'utilité de cet asservissement forcé. Au sein même de la communauté, le débat fait rage. Certains voient dans cette soumission une négation de la bravoure des habitants, de la virilité de leurs soldats, et de la noblesse de leurs dirigeants. D'autres, au contraire, trouvent, dans ce sacrifice, source de bonheur et d'espoir.

**La dispute**

"Source de bonheur et d'espoir ?", crie une voix féminine, "j'espère, mère, que vous plaisantez !"

Cette voix, c'est celle de Dioné, fille de riches marchands thébains, Autolycos et Ismène. Dans cette voix, on sent une certaine fierté effarouchée, mais aussi une grande force et une grande volonté. Elle est jeune - elle est seulement âgée d'une vingtaine d'années - mais ses traits trahissent une certaine maturité d'esprit. Elle est plutôt grande, svelte et élancée. Sa taille - nerveuse - est généralement ceinte d'un baudrier, et la tunique qui la couvre, est celle des guerriers : ses bras et ses genoux sont intégralement découverts permettant ainsi à la jeune femme une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu pur, et ses cheveux noir ébène, courts et bouclés, tranchent singulièrement avec sa peau pâle. Elle n'est pas particulièrement belle, mais sa stature, emprunte de noblesse, impressionne ses interlocuteurs.

Dans la scène qui nous occupe, elle se tient face à sa mère, les bras croisés et l'attitude renfrognée. On dirait une amazone : ses yeux étincellent, et défient sa mère. Sur le visage de cette-dernière, on y voit la marque du temps et de l'expérience, mais aussi celle de la tristesse et du malheur. Ses vêtements maintes fois portés, ont piètre allure. Le contraste entre la mère et la fille est tel qu'au premier coup d'oeil on ne peut soupçonner un quelconque lien de parenté. Leur dispute ne fait qu'accroître ce sentiment de différence.

" Ma chère enfant, c'est pourtant la vérité, réplique la vieille femme : la bénédiction des dieux nous permet de vivre sereinement, de songer à un futur... Notre futur !

- Mais quel futur, mère ? Je vous le demande ! Des innocents sont tués, et nous, nous restons insensibles face à une telle barbarie ! Où est donc passé le courage qui faisait l'apanage de nos ancêtres ?

- Nous sommes courageux d'accepter ce sacrifice, Dioné, dit gravement sa mère."

Dioné réprime un rire. Décidément, sa mère la surprendra toujours : elle ne comprend pas ou ne veut pas comprendre que l'histoire de Thèbes est désormais sans avenir. Même si les dieux daignent se montrer cléments envers les Thébains, la pression autour de la cité est telle qu'elle étouffe la moindre opportunité de changement. La jeune femme fait partie de ces mécontents qui conspuent la politique castratrice du roi de Thèbes, Antinoos, et aspirent à une toute autre destinée. Par ailleurs, les mesures coercitives des dieux la fortifient dans sa volonté : elle fera tout pour que la liberté déploie de nouveau ses ailes au-dessus de Thèbes, doit-elle en mourir. Mais lorsqu'elle en parle autour de soi, elle ne reçoit que moqueries et insultes. Ces fous s'aveuglent volontairement, grand bien leur fasse ! Après tout, l'aventure l'appelle ailleurs, car le carcan dans lequel elle est maintenue, l'insupporte. Elle veut vivre, vivre de ses propres choix, et ne plus courber la tête comme le font ses amis.

"Hé bien, moi, je ne veux pas de ce sacrifice ! Mère, écoutez-moi bien : je sens un bouillonnement au fond de moi-même, et ce bouillonnement m'incite à partir d'ici, à m'échapper de ce repère de soldats fantoches ! Si Père voyait cela, il pleurerait de honte et m'approuverait !

- Ne dis pas ça Dioné !" On sent une pointe d'angoisse apparaître dans la voix d'Ismène. "J'ai déjà perdu ton Père dans la guerre qui opposa Thèbes à Athènes, et je ne veux pas te perdre à ton tour. Je t'aime, ma fille. Oh, Dioné, Dioné, pourquoi es-tu sujette à ces pensées insensées ? Réfléchis un instant, et comprends enfin pourquoi des jeunes gens se sacrifient pour que nous puissions vivre dans la paix et non plus dans le carnage et le malheur.

- Ah oui ? Vous croyez que des enfants de 10 ans ont leurs mots à dire ? gronde Dioné. Vraiment, Mère, je ne vous suis plus. Accepter une telle infamie...

- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour régler tout ça ? Comment ?! hurle sa mère dans un accès d'hystérie. "

Dioné réfléchit un instant. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas de plan bien défini, mais elle ressent un appel, un appel qui la tiraille au plus profond de son être. Même si elle se range à l'avis de sa mère, elle sait qu'elle ne peut résister à cette voix tentaculaire. La volonté de combattre, la rage de vaincre occupent son esprit nuit et jour. C'est d'ailleurs un tempérament qui n'est pas partagé dans sa famille. Si son père avait un sens de l'honneur aigu, il n'était pour autant pas assoiffé de combats et de sang, il était même plutôt pacifiste. Quant à sa mère, elle est pour un parti garant de l'ordre, et ce genre de sentiments propre aux têtes brûlées, la rebute. Et Dioné en fait justement les frais.

" Mon plan, je l'aurai en cours de route... commence Dioné.

- En cours de route ?! Vraiment ?! coupe sa mère. Avec ça, je vais te retrouver morte au premier croisement de chemins ! Ma f...

- Ca suffit ! rugit Dioné. J'en ai assez ! Assez de cette cité qui ne mérite plus son renom de bravoure, assez de t'entendre dire que tout va pour le mieux ! Je pars, mère, adieu !

- Dioné, non !"

Mais il est trop tard. Sa fille attrape son manteau et sa bourse et part d'un pas décidé de sa maison. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se perd pas en vaines paroles, cette fois-ci, elle agit, et pour de vrai. L'aventure... quel mot délicieux, quel mot enivrant ! Elle se sent de taille d'affronter ces dieux tortionnaires et cruels, qui trainent l'Humanité dans la boue. Après de longues heures de marche, elle arrive sur le port qui se trouve à plusieurs lieues, au nord de Thèbes. Elle s'arrête et regarde la mer qui semble calme et paisible. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des rares rivages grecs qui présentent une mer aussi huileuse. Elle repense à sa mère, et sent un pincement dans son coeur. Elle s'en veut quelque peu de s'être laissée emporter, mais il le fallait. Si elle veut aller de l'avant, elle doit couper, en quelque sorte, le cordon, et voguer de sa propre barque. Certes, elle ne sait pas où celle-ci va l'emmener, mais elle sent qu'une grande épopée se prépare. Et cette idée la réjouit au plus profond de son âme.


	2. II Ce n'était que partie remise

Quelques jours après l'incident entre la mère et la fille, la ville de Thèbes est touchée par des catastrophes naturelles d' une violence inouïe, et rappelle aux autochtones l'époque maudite où Thèbes n'avait pas encore signé le pacte. En effet, la ville subit un déchaînement des éléments. La foudre, venant de nulle part, semble crever le ciel de ses piques lumineuses et déchire, dans un bruit assourdissant, l'ensemble de la cité. De son côté, le feu lèche avec amour les maisonnées faites de bois, dégageant une fumée qui encombre les bronches et étouffe les habitants. Des trous apparaissent un peu partout et on y voit sortir de terribles engeances qui capturent les hommes pour les emmener dans les tréfonds de la Terre. On les distingue à peine de l'ombre dans laquelle ils sont enveloppés, mais on devine aisément l'horreur de leur apparence.

Cette mascarade divine se joue sur un air de gémissements plaintifs, et d'hurlements de terreur. Le spectacle est aussi affligeant que terrible : ici, des hommes se font égorgés, là, des femmes et des enfants, partis se protéger dans leurs masures, sont brûlés vifs.

"Les Dieux sont en colère", crie-t-on un peu partout. "Nous sommes perdus !"

La stupeur cède le pas à la panique et à l'incompréhension : les Thébains ont toujours respecté la parole divine, mais quelle est leur récompense de tant de piété ? L'anéantissement de leur ville, et de leur liberté si chèrement achetée.

De sa tour d'ivoire, le roi Antinoos assiste, impuissant, à ce désastre.

"Sire, l'oracle que vous avez quémandé, est arrivé, chuchote un serviteur à l'oreille de son maître.

-Fort bien, amenez-la moi."

Le serviteur, d'un mouvement sec de la tête, fait signe aux gardes de laisser passer la porte-parole des dieux. Celle-ci est incroyablement jeune : elle a, au plus, une dizaine d'années, mais les traits graves de son jeune visage impose à celui qui la regarde, un silence respectueux.

"Ô toi, qui est la porte-voix de la lumineuse voix du divin Phoibos, dis-nous pourquoi les dieux s'acharnent sur nous ; pourquoi leur haine implacable détruit tout ce que nous tentions de sauvegarder ? "

On sent dans la voix du roi une certaine fébrilité, et c'est même tout son corps qui est parcouru de convulsions.

"Nous avons tout fait, tout essayé ! Nous adorons nos dieux, nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher, continue-t-il aux bords des larmes. Pourquoi nous punit-on ? C'est totalement injuste !"

La jeune sibylle reste muette, le regard vague, et le corps inerte. Tout d'un coup, elle entre dans une espèce de transe qui la soulève à quelques centimètres du sol. Son corps se crispe, ses pupilles se dilatent, sa bouche laisse échapper des murmures rauques incompréhensibles. Quelques minutes après, la jeune fille reprend son maintien habituel, et d'une voix monocorde, clame :

"Ô mortels, roi, princes, soldats, femmes, enfants et vieillards, votre plus grande faute est de forger le glaive de votre propre perte. Pour mieux détruire le Pacte, vous faites prospérer la vermine qui ronge les liens sacrés. De Thèbes la Grande, il ne restera, demain à l'aube, que le souvenir diffus d'une cité naguère resplendissante."

Sur le visage de chacun, on peut y lire l'horreur et la stupéfaction. Personne n'ose vraiment croire à ce que vient de dire l'oracle.

"Vous voulez dire que nous vous... trahissons ? demande le roi complètement dérouté." Sa question reste lettre morte. Sans dire un mot de plus, la sibylle sort de la salle d'un pas éthéré, laissant derrière elle une salle hébétée.

Même à des kilomètres de Thèbes, la Nature n'est pas amicale avec les hommes. La mer est entrée dans une sorte de ballet anarchique avec les autres éléments, tandis que le vent l' accompagne de son souffle pesant. Les bateaux qui se trouvent dans la rade, sont chahutés, renversés, retournés ; le quai n'est plus qu'un immense spectacle de désolation et de destruction et tous les habitants de ce petit port ont fui ce massacre.

Tous ? Non. Dioné se tient droite face au déluge, comme si, par sa désinvolture, elle veut provoquer les dieux. Elle a, d'ailleurs, depuis longtemps flairé la supercherie divine : ce fameux pacte entre les dieux et les thébains n'était qu'un répit avant la tempête. Ses sentiments sont, de fait, partagés entre une vive colère, mais aussi de l'inquiétude pour les Thébains, et plus particulièrement pour sa mère restée en ville. Que se passe-t-il là bas ? Sont-ils sauf ? Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle sait que la fin de Thèbes et de ses habitants est arrivée. Sa mère, sa chère mère... Que va-t-il lui arriver ? La mort, oui, la mort ! tout comme l'immense majorité des habitants de Thèbes... A cette pensée, une haine implacable la saisit : elle vengera sa mère. Non, mieux, elle vengera Thèbes toute entière de cet infâme parjure...

Soudain, un bruit sourd près d'elle la sort de sa torpeur.

"Qui va là ? crie-t-elle."

Elle n'a, en guise de réponse, que ses propres paroles en écho. Mais malgré tout, elle sent une présence près d'elle.

"Qui êtes-vous ? continue-t-elle. Je sais que vous êtes là, montrez-vous !"

Toujours rien. La jeune femme décide de prendre un morceau de bois qui se trouve à proximité d'elle en guise d'arme. La respiration haletante, elle s'approche, méfiante, du lieu incriminé...


End file.
